Untitled
by Princess Suzaku
Summary: [Dead] Sora goes away to an all boys catholic school and hates his new room mate 3 guesses who and ends up leaving Kairi for Riku. RikuXSora, strong language sometimes and randomness. Chapter 3 finally up...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is not mine nor is the video game.

**This story was not written by me. **I take no credit, my friend Widda wrote this story and wanted to post it, but her father blocked this website, so I am posting it for her...

----------------------------------------------------

Ok, this is yaoi so if you don't like it, don't read it, or get over it! So this is for Alex cause I owe her a pwp for giving me a sip of her smoothie (Widda loves smoothies) so instead she's getting a story. So here it is, enjoy!!

Sora lay in bed staring at his wall waiting for his alarm clock to ring. A large packing box of his clothes and such sat by his bedroom door. He glanced at his cell, wishing he could talk to Kairi before he left. The clock read 3:59 am. 4:45 am was when his ferry for the mainland left.

"Sora! Come down and have some breakfast!" His mother called as his alarm clock rang.

"Coming," Sora called from his bed waiting a minute before he got up. Slowly, he moseyed over to his alarm clock, unplugged it and put it away in the box. He changed his clothes and went into the bathroom across the hall from his bedroom to brush his teeth. He leisurely squeezed a blob of toothpaste onto his brush and began brushing.

"Sora! Come down, you're going to miss the train!" His mother called again.

"Ahm cohmming!" He called, toothpaste dribbling down his face. Slowly, taking his own time, as if relishing every moment of still being home, he packed his toothbrush and toothpaste in the box and carried it down the stairs, along with his backpack.

"Hi, Sora," said a familiar voice.

"Kairi?" Sora asked in disbelief, dropping his box and backpack. He rushed over to her and squeezed her tightly in a romantic embrace.

"It's nice to see you too, lazy bum!" Kairi joked, kissing him gently on the cheek.

"Please tell me you've come to stop my crazy parents from sending me away to the big city!" Sora begged.

"Come on Sora, you know its the best school for boys in the country," his mother consoled. Sora paid no mind to the crazy woman, she was only sending him away to have time alone with his dad, but he supposed it was a good thing, as long as he got away from them.

"I'm gonna miss you a lot, Sora," Kairi said, changing the subject.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Kairi," Sora said, gently kissing her soft pink lips.

"I love you, Sora," Kairi whispered in his ear. These words struck Sora, making his step back a little. Sora defiantly wasn't ready for that sort of commitment to his girlfriend but alas, he said nothing and hugged her back.

When they had had breakfast, cleaned up, Sora carried his box and backpack into his dad's car and he drove the two teens to the loading station for the ferry. Sora carried his box to a seat on the ferry and sat down.

"Now Sora, Destiny Islands isn't that far from St. James Academy, so you better visit me, you lazy bum!" Kairi joked, as tears formed in her eyes. Sora stood up and embraced her wiping the tears from her face.

"Don't worry Kairi, I'll visit you for winter break, 3 months will just fly by!" Sora consoled putting his hand up to her face.

"Not without you here…" She held his wrist, keeping his warm hand on her cheek.

"Don't worry, Kairi, I'll call you every day, and we can still email each other, we'll live." Sora reassured, pulling her closer.

"I love you Sora," Kairi said, expecting an answer from him.  
...

She didn't get one. "God, Sora, I'm not expecting you to say it back but you don't have to say nothing either!"

"Sorry, Kairi," Sora said softly.

"You don't love me, do you?!" Kairi yelled, becoming hysterical.

In and attempt to get her calm he said, "Ok, I love you."

"You don't mean it." Kairi bitterly snapped.

"Yes I do, I love you Kairi," Sora said, kissing Kairi gently.

Kairi giggled and hugged him tightly, "I gotta go now."

"Lets not say goodbye, I don't want to leave you." Sora said, not loosening his grip around the cherry red haired girl.

"Ok, lets just pretend we'll see each other tomorrow," Kairi replied.

Sora kissed Kairi one last time and whispered, "See you tomorrow, Kairi."

"See you tomorrow Sora," Kairi whispered, tears burning her eyes, as she turned and left. Without looking back she walked off the ramp. Sora set his stuff on a chair and ran out to the front deck of the ferry and watched as they left. Hoping to see Kairi, but he didn't. When the Destiny Islands were out of sight he went back into the cabin. Having no desire to look at the ocean he pulled out a book and began reading.

--------------------------------------------------------

When the ferry had reached Twilight Town he got up and followed the heard of people. Sora walked along the sidewalk until he found a taxi. He politely asked the driver to take him the St. James academy.

--------------------------------------------------------

Once at the school he went to the main office to notify them of his being there. A cute girl with brown hair and vibrant green eyes sat behind a desk that was too tall for her small figure.

"Hey! are you the new guy?!" She exclaimed jumping up to greet Sora.

"Um I guess so…" Sora answered, a little confused at to what she meant by "new guy".

"YAAAAAY!!!" She squeed. "I'm sooo happy you're here! I heard a lot about a new guy from Destiny Islands and I'm from there!! I'm Selphie!!" Exclaimed the hyper teen. "I'll show you your room and stuff!" Selphie grabbed Sora by the wrist and before he could say anything she had booked it to the elevator. While reading the sticky note on her thin arm she mashed the button with the number 4 on it.

'That poor button…' Sora thought.

Once they were at the floor Sora would be staying on she read the note and stared wide eyed at the number. She walked very slowly and shifty eyed down the hall way which suddenly became hot and stuffy and longer than she had remembered. When they reached Sora's supposed room she bowed all the way down to the floor, "This is your room, I'm really really sorry I didn't have a say in where you were going to live, I'm so sorry you have to be with him!!!"

"Him?" Sora asked.

"Um... well this is your room, I hope you enjoy it. Bye bye!" Selphie avoided looking at Sora's face and ran down the hall to the elevator.

"Um... Ok?" Sora looked at the key in his hand and opened the door bracing himself for whoever him was. When Sora opened the door, he saw an angel walk out from a room in the back. The angel wore black silk pajama bottoms and nothing else. Said angel glided across the floor, yawning and scratching his God-like ass while stretching the other arm.

"Who the fuck are you?" Riku asked, embarrassed on the inside but not showing it in front of such a beautiful boy.

A fierce blush crawled over Sora's face, "Um... I'm Sora... I uh... they said this was my room?" Sora struggled to get words out of his mouth without drooling. (A/N: I'm eating an apple. I like apples. Just thought you might like to know.)

"Oh you're the new kid?" Riku asked seductively, slinking over to the doorway. Riku took Sora in his arms, letting Sora's stuff fall to the ground. Sora struggled to keep his body up. Their moths moved at an intoxicating pace. Sora gasped as Riku grasped a hand over his growing erection. Or so Sora daydreamed.

"Hello? Yo? You awake man?" Riku asked, tapping Sora on the shoulder. wondering what he was thinking.

"Huh? What??" Sora asked looking around the room seeing Riku a little too close to his body for comfort. Sora stammered to pick up his box and asked, "Where's my bed?"

"Unfortunately we share a room. Yours is over there." Riku pointed to a double bed with a blue cover on it. Sora mutters a thanks and se his stuff on the bed.

"I'm going to take a shower, school starts soon, so you better get ready." Riku warned, but apparently not enough. All Sora did was sit on the bed and finish his book. That was his first big mistake.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey! Hope yawl liked it! Yes I said "yawl". No I am not a hick. Yes I like random author notes. Don't know if I'm gonna continue it, maybe if I get a lot of reviews.

COMMENT ME DAMMIT! LUVS- Widda.  
PS. I heart Zach. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, if I did, Riku and Sora would be together and Kairi would be dead. I also don't own the book 'Feed' by M.T. Anderson, and I don't own the song Malchik Gay by tATu.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sora sat on the bed and read 'Feed' a Sci-fi about humans in the future with microchips in their brains and they sort of had like a computer in their heads. (A/N: I heart that book) Sora sat back and basked in the fact that he could actually read a book in silence, until he heard something coming from the bathroom. Sora put his book down and wandered to the bathroom door that was closed. Sora quietly pressed his ear to the door and listened.

An angelic voice sang, "Malchik Gay, Malchik Gay, I can be, All you need, Won't you please, Stay with me, Malchik Gay, Malchik Gay!"

Sora laughed a little at hearing that song sung by a guy. About gay guy no less. No, Sora was never very accepting of homosexuals, but what could you expect from a straight catholic guy? Suddenly the water turned off, and Riku stopped singing. Sora thought that he should maybe leave since Riku would be out soon, but alas he was too late.

"What the hell are you doing sitting there you perv?!" Riku shouted, throwing the door open, not even bothering to cover himself.

"I… Uh… um I was just…" Sora babbled like an idiot turning a deep pink at the sight of Riku naked.

"Whatever, just get ready, school starts in 10 minutes," Riku grumbled, slamming the door on Sora's face. Sora rubbed his blushed face and got up. He changed into his school uniform; navy shorts, a button up shirt and tie and a navy blazer. Riku dried his silky locks and walked into the bedroom, completely naked.

"Um… What are you doing…?" Sora asked, timidly, averting his eyes from Riku's God-like body.

"I'm getting dressed, what do you think?" Riku retorted sourly. Alas Riku's body was like a car wreck, you want to look away but you just fucking can't. So Sora stared at Riku as the two changed into the schools ridiculous uniforms. After they were done Riku took Sora to get his schedule. At comparing their schedule Riku, immensely annoyed sighed, but inwardly squeed. Sora was in all his classes. First up, Math.

Riku hated this class and spent most of it blowing spitballs at Sora's head.

"Please stop," Sora would turn around and politely ask, but he never did.

So math was pretty fun, but next was Phys. Ed. Sora was too scrawny to be any good at it, but Riku seemed to exceed with every type of ball he touched. (A/N: I know, bad pun). After a miserable hour of being embarrassed by a fag, Sora gave up on trying to do any sort of physical anything right. Biology! Wootedness. Another class for Riku to torture him in! Sora merrily skipped down the hallways of the church like school, singing to himself. Not really though. He was sad through Biology, English Literature, and the bible studying class, which was the required class for everyone at the school. Sora thought he would be the most bored kid in the bible study class but he was wrong. For a catholic school he seemed to be the most engaged in the class and he wasn't even Catholic.

After class Sora and Riku walked back to their room, through the wreck hall. Sora asked Riku, "Hey, Riku why are there so many guys making out all over the place?"

"Heh, if you have to ask, you'll never know!" Riku laughed before leading Sora back to their room.

(Later that night)

Sora awoke to a loud pounding on the other side of the wall right next to his head. Then a moan, and a shriek.

"Riku… Riku…! Riku!" Sora whisper yelled at the boy across the room.

"What…?" Riku whispered back, sitting up, obviously annoyed that Sora woke him up for something that was probably nothing.

"I heard something, on the other side of the wall… I think someone might me in trouble…" Sora informed.

"What…? On the… Sora that's just Axel with some slut," Riku moaned in annoyance, falling back on his bed.

"But Riku, there aren't any girls here except the nuns!" Sora gasped, scarred mentally at the thought of a nun having sex with a student, a _catholic_ nun.

"I'm not talking about a nun, Sora," Riku sighed, exasperated and tired.

"Well, who then? I didn't know that girls were allowed on campus…" Sora said, letting his mind wander at the thought of Kairi coming to visit him, when he realized he forgot to call Kairi.

"Sora, think. I know how hard it is for you, but remember all those boys making out in the hallways?" Riku tried to explain.

"Yeah what about them?" Sora asked, too caught up in his thoughts of calling Kairi, what time it was on Destiny Islands, and so on.

"Sora! Think! Use you're ugly little head! Axel, next door, is having sex with a guy, not a girl, go back to sleep!" Riku yelled, too tired to hint at him more.

"Dear sweet Jesus, you're kidding, right?" Sora gasped.

"What the hell would you expect from an all boys boarding school?! Everyone here is gay, or at least bi!" Riku shouted, sitting up again.

"… And you?" Sora asked, a little intimidated by the gorgeous boy, not that he would want to be intimate with him. He didn't. Most defiantly. Well maybe just a little, but Sora was straight. He had Kairi.

"Don't be so dramatic, I'm not gonna rape you in the middle of the night," Riku said, taking one look at the terrified boy across the room, almost speaking of his ex as an excuse, Riku corrected himself mentally and said, "Who would want you anyways?"

"Whatever," Sora said, getting up and walking over to the trunk at the foot of his bed.

"What are you doing?" Riku asked, sitting up again, wanting no more than to beat the shit out of Sora and go back to sleep.

"I'm calling my girlfriend," Sora stated, whipping out his cell, dialing the number he knew so well.

"They didn't take yours away?" Riku asked, wondering how Sora got a cell phone on the campus, but storing that little bit of blackmail information at the back of his mind.

"They didn't check my stuff," Sora said, holding the phone up to his cute little head.

"Sora?" Answered the other line.

"Hey Kairi, sorry I didn't call today, I was just going to sleep and-" Sora began, but Riku ripped the cell out of Sora's hand.

"Sora has to go now,' Riku told Kairi, who began to yell her rotten tomato colored head off.

"What the hell is that about?!" Sora shouted as Riku flipped the phone closed and turned it off, handing it again to Sora.

"You should thank me. No don't shake your head like that, listen to me finish so you can understand what I'm saying. When they find out about this little piece of technology, they're gonna check your history on it and… What did I just say? Listen to me, no I'm not done yet, if they find anything on it, they'll destroy it, and even if they don't, they still will, they've already heard us yelling so some nun is probably on her merry little way to come punish us for being loud so we need to get back in bed, and blame it on Axel and whoever, so they get in trouble and we don't." Riku explained.

"But we shouldn't get Axel in trouble," Sora said quietly not trying to deviate from Riku's probably accurate advice.

"Its every man for himself in this hell hole, Axel will be fine, he gets in trouble a lot for that," Riku stated, getting back in his bed, tossing Sora the cell, as a sign for him to hide it.

Sora hid the phone under his mattress and got back in bed.

"By the way, stay away from Axel. He's a playboy smooth talker that can get the straightest homophobe in bed with him," Riku warned, being somewhat brotherly towards Sora.

"Like that would ever happen with me anyways. Who would want me?" Sora said a little sarcastic, mocking Riku.

"If you really love this Kairi, you should listen to me," Riku said, being kind for once in his life.

There was a long silence as both of the boys tried to get some sleep, before Sister Mary came in asking if the boys knew who was making so much noise. Riku waved his hand at Sora as a sign for him to keep quiet, and informed her about a pounding on the wall next to them. The nun quietly thanked them and left the room.

Both boys got back in bed, and were almost asleep before Sora broke the silence and said, "by the way, Riku… Thanks."

"Whatever," Riku said rolling over, not waning to get all mushy with the straight guy.

The days and nights went on somewhat normal and Sora became friends with the guys across the hall, Roxas and Tidus, who were together but Sora was learning to be more accepting for fear of having to hang out with Riku all the time. Unfortunately Sora and Riku were in the same large group of guys but Riku liked it that way. He did hate Sora. It wasn't like he wanted to know what Sora was like in bed. Or what he looked like panting heavily and sweating underneath him. Or how much more adorable he was screaming his name. No Riku didn't care what he was like in bed. Riku hated him, but in a big brother sort of way. Not that he would care if Sora ended up with someone like Axel anyways.

One day None other than Axel walked by the table where they were all sitting for lunch. Nearly everyone had a dirty look on their face, everyone except Sora who barely knew Axel, and Roxas, who secretly wished he was with Axel, but would never have the courage to admit his feelings, for fear of Tidus castrating him with a plastic knife.

"Hey whose the new hottie," Axel asked in a seductive voice, putting his arm around Sora.

"Um, I'm Sora," said the smaller boy, sheepishly.

"Sora, huh? That's a cute name," Axel said, playing with Sora's feminine hand.

"Leave him alone," Riku said, walking up to Sora and Axel.

"What, I cant have a little fun with the new guy?" Asked the red headed guy magnet.

"No you can't have a little fun with my room mate," Riku began to get a little angry and jealous.

"Oh, don't tell me, you like him don't you?" Axel laughed at Riku who started to get a little red in the face at that comment, "Listen dude, I'm going to do whatever I want with whoever I want, and you or any of your little friends aren't going to stop me, got it memorized?"

Riku glanced at Sora and then back to Axel and said, "whatever, man, do what you want," before leaving.

"So tell me Sora, are you tired?" Axel asked, scooting a little closer to the younger male.

"Um…no?" Sora said looking at Axel a little funny, "Why?"

"Cause you've been running through my mind since you came here," Axel said, making Sora turn red in the face, though the cheesy line would never work, Sora was too out of sorts to know which way was up at this point.

"Um, ok…? I should probably go see what Riku's… getting himself… into…" Sora's words trailed off before Axel and he were locked in a fierce kiss. That was Sora's second mistake.

---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ok I think I'm gonna stop here. It's a good place to stop before I get into all the action. Um, I hope you all enjoyed it, and I would really like if all you would review me. It would make me happy. If I'm not happy the story will suffer. So take 2 seconds of your life to tell me how awesome I am.


	3. Chapter 3

W00T! Ok time for my rambling…. Um? Oh, disclaimer, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, I wish I did though. Ummm well today is like my second snow day in a row, cause I live near Seattle, sooooo I'm like dead mentally cause I've just spent this time like rotting my brain, so sorry this chapter might be a little choppy. Well I'm gunna start this new thing, that I do with most of my other fics, when I use a word that's like a big or smart word for me I put the little things by it. Ok sorry to rant, on with the story!! Um, maybe some OOC with Axel, slight and implied non-con, and implied incest…  
**Typing like this is a flashback.**  
_Typing like this means the character is thinking._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Sora sat dumbfounded in the embrace of this total stranger, who happened to be a guy, "I… Uh, I'm not um… Well you see, I…" Sora babbled like an idiot.

"Hey, come see me after school. Room 413, got it memorized?" Axel said, pecking Sora a little kiss on the lips.

"Um… ok… I'll uh…" Sora stuttered still sitting when the red headed boy had left.

"You idiot," Riku said, sitting down by Sora.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Sora exclaimed.

"He's going to molest you, you idiot. Think with the big head, not the little one. What happened to that girlfriend of yours, straight boy?" Riku mocked.

"Who would want me anyways?" Sora mocked, as Riku got up muttering to himself about how much of an idiot Sora was. Sora sat frowning, debating in his mind weather to go to Axel's room or not. He ended up going there after school, just to see what he wanted from him.

"Hey Sora" Axel greeted the youth, holding him in a tight embrace.

"Um, hi…" Sora said, becoming flustered at the feeling of being held by another male.

"So what do you want to do first?" Axel whispered, running his hands over Sora's slender body.

"Um, I was actually wondering… um what it was uh, _you _um wanted…" Sora managed to sputter.

"Heh, well then we'll make it up as we go, then, yeah?" Axel said, leading Sora to the bedroom.

Meanwhile Riku sat on his bed, playing music really loud, so as to not hear the disturbing noises but couldn't help but turn it down a little to listen in on his almost friend…

Sora laid down on the bed his arms around Axel's neck, who caressed the boy as they kissed. Their lips moved together at an intoxicating rhythm, Sora too out of sorts to notice anything had happened until his pants were off.

"Wait… Axel… I, I can't…" Sora panted, as Axel showered his neck and collarbone with kisses. Sora giggled at the feeling of Axel's lips on his skin.

"Don't worry, Sora, I promise I'll make you feel good," Axel practically moaned, in Sora's ear.

"No, Axel, Please stop…" Sora cried, flailing his arms and legs, trying to get Axel off of him. Axel slid his hands in Sora's pants, as tears rolled freely down his cheeks. Suddenly, someone came crashing through the door of the dorm room.

"Sora?" Riku called, from the front of the room, opening the door to the bedroom.

"Riku?" Sora asked, desperately. He sat still as Axel got up and began arguing with Riku about barging into other peoples rooms, and not raping his room mate and so on, but Sora was so devastated that he just curled up on the bed and hugged his knees close to his body.

"Sora, we're going. Come on," Riku said, grabbing Sora's shirt and helping Sora up. He held Sora's small hand delicately and led him into the bedroom of their own dorm. "What the hell were you thinking? He could have seriously hurt you! What's your problem?!" Riku lectured Sora as he at on his bed, hugging his knees and nodding like a child getting scolded by their parent.

Suddenly Riku stopped speaking. For a minute he jut stared at Sora until he finally said something again, "Sorry… I didn't mean to… I'm sorry…" Riku said, sitting next to Sora and putting his arm around the traumatized boy. Sora leaned his head on Riku's chest and cried.

**A small boy sat on the floor of an apartment, playing with a doll.**

**"So they've already eaten, their bedtime is at 9:00 and I should be back around 11 or so. Thanks so much for babysitting, I know they can be a handful…" An older woman explained the rules to the babysitter who sat on the floor, listening and setting up a game of Candy land. **

**After the mother had left the little boy, about 4, sat on the babysitters lap and asked, "Can I be on your team?"**

**"NO," said the other boy. He pushed the little boy off the girls lap and started talking to the babysitter, "I wish I had my own punching bag! You know why? Cause I hate everything! I hate this house, I hate my mom, and I hate my stupid little brother Sora! I hate him!" The older boy shouted hitting the small one with a pillow. The small boy, Sora sat on the floor and took the beating, not moving.**

**"Hey now, Akeem, lets not play rough with Sora," said the babysitter. The 7 year old didn't comply and continued to beat up his brother. "Hey! Akeem, if you don't stop hitting Sora, you're getting a time out!"**

**Akeem enraged, kicked the board on the floor and screamed, "I don't want to play this stupid baby's game!" **

**Later that night when the boys were getting tucked in, Sora sat in the hallway listening to his brother yell at and hit the baby sitter, who gave him a little smack on the behind, and tell him to get in bed this instant. After she had come out, tears welled up in the small boy's eyes.**

**"I don't want to go to sleep…" He said, a tear falling down his face.**

**Almost knowing how he was so afraid the baby sitter picked the little boy up and balanced him on her hip, "Do you want to come down stairs and watch a movie with me?"**

**"Yes…" Sora said, resting his head on the sitters shoulder.**

**"Sora I want you to do something for me, ok?" The sitter said, stroking Sora's chocolate locks, "I want you to grow up big and strong, and never be afraid of your brother. You don't need to be afraid. It's okay to be yourself, remember that for me, okay? Don't be afraid." Sora nodded and drifted off into a dreamless sleep, thinking only of the words of comfort previously whispered to him.  
(A/N: Something like this actually happened to me when I was babysitting the other day, just not quite so dramatic, but that older kid is really mean I almost cried) **

Riku stroked Sora's hair as Sora cried. "I'm sorry I was bad, I won't do it again, please don't hurt me anymore Akeem!" Sora sobbed hysterically, squeezing Riku like the Jaws of Life.

"Akeem…?" Riku wondered out loud. Sora cried for about 5 more minutes as Riku whispered comforting words in his ear.

**An 11-year-old Sora sat on his bed and studied for a math test.**

**"What are you doing Sora?" Asked Akeem, obviously out of it.**

**"I'm studying…" Sora whispered, too scared of his unusually large brother to protest whatever he was going to do to him. **

"**Put your books away for a second, Sora." His brother ordered, locking the door and slinking over to his brother.**

**"Are you going to hurt me, Akeem…?" Sora asked, terrified.**

**"Don't worry, Sora, I promise I'll make you feel good," Akeem whispered to the little boy, taking his shirt off. (A/N: Sorry for the incest, it had to be done. The writing demons told me to…cowers in fear of the writing demons in head…)**

Once Sora was calm he sat up and went to the mini fridge by the computer for something to eat. Sora loved to eat sweet things when he was upset. Especially caramel. Caramel was his comfort food.

"What the fuck did you do with my caramel sauce?" Sora shouted to a confused Riku in the bedroom.

"I didn't touch it stupid!" Riku called back, getting up and showing Sora where it was.

"Oh… Sorry…" Sora said, still a little out of sorts.

"No problem, man," Riku said, patting Sora on the back. Later that night, Sora came back into the bedroom after eating an entire bottle of caramel sauce, he had obviously been crying. "Hey are you ok?" Riku asked as Sora lifted the covers off his bed.

"Riku, I don't want to be alone…" Sora said, tears forming in his sapphire eyes.

"Come over here," Riku said, lifting the covers of his own bed. Sora crawled into the bed and cuddled close. Sora faced Riku who wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Sora asked, holding Riku's warm hand on his cheek. For a few minutes they just laid in bed staring at each other, until Riku broke the ice again, "I've never noticed how blue you're eyes are…"

"Riku… wow I'm… your hair… it's so soft and silky…" Sora said, stroking Riku's silver locks.

"Yeah I use Herbal Essence…" Riku explained, smiling inwardly at the silky hair comment.

"Oh, Riku!" Sora joked, sitting up and straddling his hips, "Oh Riku!" Riku laughed, sitting up and pecking Sora a small kiss on the lips.

Now Sora and Kairi had kissed many times, but none were ever like this one. Not even their first kiss. Sora leaned a little more on Riku's chest and kissed back, feeling like they were laying on a cloud and suddenly him and Riku were the only two people in the world. When the kiss was over Sora sat back a little, bewildered at Riku's spurt of passion.

"Why did you do that…?" Sora asked.

Riku gave a sly grin and said, "Because I wanted it." Sora felt his heart sink at that comment, somewhat hoping Riku would say something along the lines of 'because I love you,' not that it really mattered to Sora to begin with. Sora had a girlfriend… who he had been forgetting to call… In fact he hadn't called Kairi in almost a week… Sora lay down next to Riku again and cuddled close, facing him.

"Goodnight, Sora." Riku said, brushing Sora's bangs to the side in a tender way_. He only did that because he wants to take care of me… He probably has a boyfriend back home anyways… I should call Kairi…_ Sora laid in bed scared to death that Riku might molest him in the middle of the night, but something told him that Riku wouldn't do that. All of a sudden Sora thought about his friends back on Destiny Islands, and how they were all such, as the guys here called it, 'homophobes'. _What happened to people being like him being so… bad…? I thought it wasn't cool to be like that but it's so… mixed up here… It's bad to be straight, if you are you get raped, and I'm lying in bed with another guy_ Sora fell asleep in Riku's arms, cuddling close to the boy he thought he hated.

Sora woke on a beach, by a tree, Riku stood on the shore staring at the ocean. Sora noticed Riku wasn't wearing any clothes and shyly looked down, and noticed his own bare front side.  
Quickly he covered his manhood and shouted "Riku! What's going on? Where are my clothes!!?"

"None of that matters anymore," Riku said turning around, reveling his hard member sticking straight out. Sora couldn't help but stare at it until he noticed it was a banana. Turning red in the face, Sora looked down again, and noticing his own member was a banana.

"Riku, what's going on…?" Sora asked, stepping back against the tree, as Riku slinked over, grazing his banana against Sora's, kissing his neck. Sora fell subject to the seduction and gave in.

Sora awoke in Riku's bed alone. He lifted the covers and looked down at his front side, making sure it wasn't a banana. It wasn't. Thank God.

Sora looked over at his side and noticed Riku wasn't there, so he got up and looked for him in the other room. _Why is it that Riku is always in the shower…? _Sora pressed his ear against the door and listened. _And singing…?_

"Cause every time we touch I get the feeling!!" Riku sang out of tune. Sora laughed, covering his mouth and facing the other direction. Riku's voice was like a car wreck. Sora wanted to leave but he just couldn't.

"Sora why do you like to listen to me sing in the shower?" Riku asked, shouting over the water. Sora sat against the wall behind the couch, hiding and hoping Riku wouldn't find him as if he was going to come out looking for him with an axe.

He didn't have an axe. Somewhat disappointed, Sora peeked up from behind the couch and looked at Riku, who stood, confident in his body. Sora stared at Riku, and looked at his package. Except it wasn't exactly what it was supposed to be. Sora screamed and covered his eyes, as he realized, it was a banana.

Sora awoke again, this time in Riku's arms. He lifted the covers and looked at his cock. It was a cock. Sora lowered Riku's boxers and looked to make sure his wasn't a banana either. It wasn't.

"Interested?" Riku asked, his arm still around Sora.

Sora turned a cherry blossom pink and stammered, "I, um… well you see… I sort of… uh, there was this beach and you were like there and I was like there and we were like not in clothes? And uh you turned around and I didn't mean to look, I swear! But it was like a banana and it was weird but then you were like there and then like not there and in the shower like naked with the banana and like singing the one song and then you like didn't have an axe but you had the banana thing and then I woke up and I was making sure it wasn't a banana… thing…" (A/N: This is really how the writer talks)

"Um, ok?" Riku wondered guessing it was some weird dream. He shrugged it off and began to get ready for another hellish day in catholic school.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!! I know the wait was long (not like anyone reads this anyways…..) and the power went out at my house then for Christmas I was going to do a Christmas/ New Years side chapter but fuck it being late I'm writing it anyways but I was in California so I had to wait and it killed me being away from my baby (and Zach) and I hope the 4th chapter gets written soon…..  
o luv yas!


	4. DEAD!

I know that everyone hates seeing these, but I think everyone should know. This fic is dead, buried, and rotting. I'll probably remove it in a few days, after all the reviewers and alerter have read this. I apologize for giving the false hope.

I'm no longer friends with the author. And I'm pretty sure she still can't get on here. I would finish this by myself but 1) That's plagiarizing and 2) I'm not a fan of the pairing. I'd probably have them both kill themselves or something… Anyways, once again I say I'm sorry.

Princess Suzaku


End file.
